Best Friends are Forever
by Fabes999
Summary: when I look back, I don't really understand why Patricia changed into this Goth Pixie kind of girl. Untill she became goth, she was my best friend. R&R Rated T just in case... PATROME!
1. Chapter 1

**I have a major writer's block, so I'm taking a little break (one day!) from writing 'Forever Anubis'. I just thought of the idea for this one shot while taking a shower. Weird, huh?**

**I do not own House of Anubis, I wish I was.**

Jerome's POV

No. No! Nononono! This can't be happening to me! This is the worst thing that ever happened to me. Even worse than my parents leaving me to rot, but this doesn't matter now. You all are probably wondering what happened that I'm freaking out like this. Let me tell you, and I'll start with the beginning. The VERY beginning.

_~~flashback~~_

_"So, Jerome, are you excited about having a new resident in the house?" Martha, the old house mother asked me. Until now, I was the only one in the house, for two years. Of course I was excited. I was ten and had no friends. But I didn't want to show it. "a little, I just want to see what she's like..." Martha and I weren't really close, and she was about to leave anyway, so it didn't matter of I told her the truth. There was a knock on the door. Martha ran over to open it. she was talking a little and then came with the new one to the living room, where I was sitting. I looked up, to see the girl. She was wearing a pink tank top, white tights and white sandals. She seemed nice._

_"Hello, I'm Patricia!" she grinned at me with, revealing her white teeth. "What's you name? Are you the only one in the house? Are they any girls here?" Patricia questioned me. Patricia. I like this name. "Hey Patricia! I'm Jerome, and yes I'm the only one living here. Except for Martha and Victor, of course. Martha is really nice, but she's leaving very soon." I told her, sharing information. "but she doesn't cook very well, so I don't really care." I whispered to her and she giggled. "also, Victor is really scary, and he has this 'pin drop' speech when we need to go to bed and eight." She giggled again. "What's a 'pin drop' speech?" Patricia asked. "oh, you'll see. You wanna go play hide and seek? It's so fun in this old house! There are a lot of great spots to hide in. Of course I know all of them, but do you want me to show you?" she nodded and we started running around the house._

_~~end of flashback~~_

when I look back, I don't really understand why Patricia changed into this Goth Pixie kind of girl. I think it was when we were about thirteen. Untill she became goth, she was my best friend. And then the whole 'slimeball' and our little stupid fights started and we started friending other people. As long as I kept thiking about it, I realized how much I miss her. I need to talk to her.

Patricia's POV

"PATRICIA!" I heard a call. The voice was unmistakable... Jerome. I was sitting on the couch in the living room, talking to Nina, Amber, Mara and Joy (who returned) about our last shopping trip.

"What do you want, slimeball?" I yelled back to him. "I need to talk to you." A gasping Jerome appeared. "sure, what is it?" I asked him. "In privacy." I could feel my cheeks getting red, but I just followed him quietly. He led me into the laundry room. When I closed the door behind me he grabbed my hand and instantly said "I miss you." His voice was so soft. He was so cute. 'You need to stop thinking these thoughts!' I scolded myself and sighed. "what do you mean by 'you miss me'?" I asked in my Trixie tone, just a little softer.

"You know what I'n talking about! Untill we were, like, thirteen we were best friends, but then you started being all goth and weird, and basically just stopped being my friend!" he explained to me in annoyed tone. I stopped being HIS friend? "I stopped being YOUR friend?" I yelled at him. He looked a little scared, but I didn't care. "you were the one who stopped talking to me! Don't you remeber? You had this new girlfriend of yours, what's her name... Shannon! And you became her puppy and did everything she wanted you to do! You were so blind for what she truly was! She threatened me to stay away from you, of course I said no! But then, you seriously don't remember? Then, she convinced you that I'm a witch, and that I'm trying to break you two up and you came to me and started screaming at me! You! You were my best friend! And you were so blind, you couldn't even see how much I was IN LOVE with you!" I finally finished screaming and started sobbing. "I... I never thought you felt this way.." he sounded shocked. Big suprise. "and you are, still, too blind to see that I'm still in love with you!" now he looked even ore shocked. "but you don't care. You are Jerome clarke. Every girl in the world wants ya!" I yelled at him with my last breath before bursting in tears. I ran upstairs to my room and just layed on my bed, crying. I made such a fool a of myself. I can't even see his face. He's going to laugh at me for the rest of my life. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. It was the secret knock that Amber made up so we know that it's a girl knocking. "come in!" I sobbed.

The door opened and to the room entered a tall, beautiful blonde guy. "What do you want? Mock me? Well go ahead, I don't care!" I got up and stood in front of him. Now I felt anger. He did the one thing I wasn't excpecting to at all. He leaned in to kiss me. It was a soft, beautiful, amazing kiss. At first I was shocked, but then I started kissing back. After three minutes we finally pulled apart to breath, our heads still touching. "Hello Jerome." I said. Just like the day we met. "Hey Patricia".

**Sooo? You liked it? I personally thinks it's okay. Not anything special. I love Patrome, it's my favorite couple after Fabina, maybe even a little more than Fabina. Should I continue? I think the ending is cute but I love Patrome so much that I'm considering to continue. Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2  Author's Note!

**~~~Not an update!~~~**

**I got a lot of great reviews and I decided to continue, but I'd like to finish 'Forever Anubis' first. I'm having troubles anyways because I have writer's block, and I don't get review but that doesn't matter...**

**Anyway, maybe I'll continue this before I'm finishing 'Forever Anubis'.**

**Okay, so what you think, wait or continue now?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I got awesome**** reviews and decided to continue. And this time, by the way, I want for each chapter at least three reviews. For the forst one I got six reviews, so I think you can do it!**

**IMPORTANT! The first chapter was like a prologue, and the rest of the story is happening six years later (they're twenty three).**

**Disclaimer: I own House of Anubis.**

**Patricia: No you don't!**

**Me: What do **_**you**_** know, you're with Jerome.. *stupid laugh***

**Jerome and Patricia: HEY!**

Patricia's POV

I can't believe we made it. Six years! Now Jerome and I lived together in a sweet, small apartment. Actually, all of the students from Anubis House lived at this buliding, except Joy. After the mystery, we told Mick and Mara of course, and Joy came back to the house and all of us became really close so when we graduated we moved to the same buliding, all of us. It wasn't a problem for Nina, because her gran also moved to England. Rufus and Victor died, both and basically, we had happy ending. Now I was getting ready to go out with Jerome to a restraunt. We're celebrating our six years anniversary.

"Are you ready, Trix?" Jerome called me from our living room. He still used the old nickname. Now I liked it. "Yes, I'm coming!" I went over to the living room. When he saw me, his jaw dropped and he stared at me. He should be! I went shopping with Amber so I'd look beautiful tonight. With Amber! After Jerome and I started dating, I became less goth. I was wearing a turquoise dress, that ended on my knees, blue heels and a butterfly nacklace Jerome gave me two years ago for my birthday. **(A/N outfit on my profile) **"You... you look beautiful.." he mumbled, still staring at me. "You look pretty good yourself" I winked at him, causing him to chuckle. "Shall we go?" he offered me his hand. "Let's go!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the apartment.

~~after supper at the restraunt~~

Jerome didn't tell me where are we going. We were driving for twenty minutes. "We're here!" Jerome finally anounced. I got out of the car and looked around. We were at the beach. What are we doing here at nine P.M.?

"Come on, let's take a walk!" we started walking on the sand. "Wait!" I took off my shoes and started walking barefoot. Jerome just chuckled and we contined walking.

"Patricia, can I ask you something?" he looked at me, he seemed pretty nervous. Jerome is never nervous! "sure, what's up?" please don't be something bad, please!

"You know how much I love. You are the most impotant thing to me. I wake up every morning with a smile on my face because I know you're next to me. You are the best thing that ever happened to me and I want you to always be mine." He got down on one knee and pulled out a ring, "Patricia Williamson? Will you marry me?" I can't believe it! "YES JEROME! I will marry you! I love you!" I kissed him. Best kiss ever.

"But how did you know?" I asked him when we finally pulled apart. "The beach proposal? When we were seventeen you told your dream proposal on truth or dare, remember? On the beach, in the moon light when we're alone. It was just before we started dating and I realized I'm in love with you, so after the game ended I wrote it down, thought it could come handy some day, or just wanted to save it for the memories. So three weeks ago I found it in my old diary and decided that after six years it's finally time for me to propose. I mean, Nina and Fabian are now seven years and he proposed three years ago!" I can't believe he kept that all those years.

"Now, let's go back home, there's one last suprise!" he lifted me and carried me into the car bridal style while I'm giggling.

~~home~~

We entered our apartment. We heard a loud "CONGRATULATIONS!". Do we have the best friends or what? But apparantly Jerome decided to mess with them a little. "Guys, she said no..." he's such a great liar. "yeah, I'm just not ready yet..." I said and they all seemed a bit disappointed. But I forgot how smart Nina Rutter is. "So why do you have the ring on your finger?" she smirked at us. We grinned back and said together "WE'RE ENGAGED!" and everyone ran over to hug us.

Jerome's POV

I can't believe I'm finally engaged. And to Patricia! My dream girl! She's funny, smart, beautiful and the best, she was mine!

After everyone finally left me and Patricia were so tired and we went to sleep. The next morning I woke up to the great smell of.. PANCAKES! U jumped out of bed, got dressed and went to the kitchen. Patricia was cooking pancakes, and she learned from Trudy!

I walked behind her and kissed her cheek. "Good morning to you too!" she said, chuckling. "The pancakes will be ready in a minute, I invited everyone for breakfast, it's not pancakes day without everyone here! Would you go get them?" I nodded and got out. Okay, first, Alfie and Amber, they're the closest. I knocked on the door, Amber got it. "Hey Ambs! Wake up Alfie, the pancakes are almost ready!" she nodded and slammed the door in my face. Nice one, Amber! I heard her giggling from behind the door so I just smiled and moved on to the next apartment, the Rutters.I knocked on the door and Fabian opened it, grinning a huge grin. "We're coming in a minute" he said, "bye!" at least he didn't slammed the door in my face. And now for the last one, Mick and Mara's apartment. I knocked on the door and a sleepy, annoyed Mick opened the door. "What?" he said angrily. I guess he's not the morning type. "Patricia's making pancakes and-" he interrupted me "understood, I- I mean WE will be there in a minute. I started walking back to the apartment.

~~at Patricia and Jerome's apartment, everyone are there~~

"Everyone! Nina and I have something to say!" Fabian stood up, still grinning. What's up with him today? I can understand why I'm happy, but what's so special for him? "Okay, so, you all know that Fabian and I are married, for, like, three years, right?" Nina said. She was grinning like crazy too.

"You're not getting divorced, right?" Amber asked, worried.

"No, Amber! We're grinning, can't you see?" Nina said, causing Amber to observe her again. "Oh, yeah..." we all rolled our eyes.

"So, the big news are... Alfie stop doing this annoying drum roll!" Alfie looked at Fabian, and stuck his tongue out. Some things never change.. Fabian stuck his tongue back at Alfie and then it became a staring contest ann then, the final level, they argued out loud. At least it was funny, they always argued about who won.

"I won and you know it!"

"You're always cheating at staring contest!"

"No I don't, you are!"

"NO! You are!"

"NO! You're the cheater!"

"Na-uh!"

"Oh, guys! Shut up! I'm pregnant, that's the big news!" Nina finally broke them off. Wait.. did she just say that... "You're pregnant?" Amber squealed. Like I said, some things never changed.

"Oh, Nina, this is so great!" the girls was the first ones to get over to Nina and hug her. The guys were excited too, I know it because I'm a guy too, but none of the guys showed it. Well, except Fabian. Who hugged Nina. And I'm not suprised he's so excited, he's going to be a father! And when I think about it, I'm going to be an uncle. Neither Fabian and Nina had no siblings.

"I call the cool uncle!" I said quickly before anyone could take it.

"I want to be the cool aunt!" Patricia said, yeah, we're the cool ones!

"I want to be the pretty aunt!" Amber, of course and Alfie wanted to the weird yet fun uncle. He's perfect for that part!

Mick decided to be the sporty uncle (what else) and Mara the smart, helful aunt.

"And what are we?" Fabian and Nina asked, smiling.

"You guys are going to be the excellent mommy and daddy!" Patricia suggested. "Mommy and Daddy..." Nina said slowly. Then she jumped. "Fabian! We're going to be mommy and daddy!" he kissed her. "I know" he grinned at all of us, "and he's going to have the best family in the whole world!"

**So, you liked it? Now I'm starting to write chapter twelve of 'Forever Anubis'. Or maybe tomorrow...**** The next chapter is dedicated to the first three reviewers of this chapter! And the first reviewers for this chapter gets a shout out for his/her story, just say what's the name of your story :) so you better REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Thanks for the awsome reviews :) How was your first day of school (if it was your first today, it was mine!) mine was okay, I have such weird teachers...**

**Disclaimer: Nina: "Fabes999 don't own House of Anubis, okay? Now, bye!"**

**Me: "Why did I even write that...?"**

Patricia's POV

~~two weeks later~~

I can't believe I'm getting married in only six months!

Jerome and I are going today to check out the place. My aunt got married there when I was seven and when we told my family we're engaged she said that when she got married there, she remember that I said that "I want to get married there like you, auntie Jenny!". Yes, she gave me the exact quote.

Anyway, I hope this place is as beatiful as I remember it.

We entered the place. The walls were colored in white with light blue stripes. There was a large chandalier hanging form the ceiling.

There a white stage, probably for bands and toasts.

"Wanna go see the actual place were we're going to get married?" Jerome asked me, grinning.

"Of course I want to!" I said.

We walked down the aisle and I heard the music in my head.

"So what do you think, you want this place?" the manager of this place appeared behind.

"I do," I said and Jerome chuckled. "I do too," he said, grabbing my hand.

"Great! Follow me, you need to sign a few papers and decide on the day." The manager said and we followed her. She was far in front of us, so Jerome allowed himself make fun of her.

"She walks weird," Jerome said and mimicked her walk. I just giggled and punched his arm. It was almost like we're ten again, not like we're planning our wedding.

~~on the way back home~~

"So, what do you think of this place?" I asked Jerome. He havn't said anything since we got in the car.

"I think it's amazing." He said quietly.

"Fine, I give up. What you're thiking about?" I sighed.

"I just... I can't believe I'm going to get married in less than six months!" he grinned at me. That's it? I thought he's starting to regret!

"I can't believe it, too. And the day we picked? It's pefect! And I can't believe you thought about Nina and Fabian's baby in our wedding! It was so sweet of you! Speaking of the baby, we should hurry up, today was Nina's first ultrasound and I want to know if the baby's okay." I said pretty quickly and Jerome smiled.

"You're right, but I don't want to drive to fast, remember last time? With the goat? And the man with the fish?" I burst out laughing. "And of course, the-"

"Okay, okay, you're right... just drive..." I cut him off. he grinned and just continued driving.

"So, Nina is in month four, right?" Jerome asked after five minutes of me just chuckling from the memory.

"Yes..." I said between chuckles.

"So... our wedding will be about a month after the baby is born if there are no problems, right?" I nodded and he seemed happy. "We're here!" he anounced.

We went straight to Nina and Fabian's apartment. Nina opened the door grinning. "Come on, we waited for you, everyone's already here!" she said, closing the door behind us.

"So who goes first? Patrome or Fabina?" Amber squealed. Did she-? never mind...

"I vote Fabina!" Mara, Mick, Alfie and Jerome said together. How do they do that?

"Well, okay, so... the baby is perfectly fine and next week we're going to find out if it's a boy or a girl." Fabian said, grinning and wrapping his arms around Nina. She turned her head and kissed him on the lips.

"Get a room!" I said, smirking. They just chuckled.

"So, Patrome, it's your turn." Alfie said. Oh, Alfie... He's spending to much time with Amber.

"So we went to see the place and it's so beautiful, so of course, we booked it!" I said with excitment.

"SO I'll ask the questions, when's the wedding?" Amber asked, after a few seconds nobody really responded except for a couple of 'congratulations!', trying not to squeal.

"We decided on November 17th **(A/N it's my birthday! xD) **because JEROME was very thoughtful and wanted baby Rutter to be in the wedding too!" I said, looking proud. I noticed that Nina's eyes was now filled with tears.

"Really guys? You're going to this for us?" Nina said and both me and Jerome nodded.

"Awww, group hug!" Amber said and pulled us all in. This feels cozy and nice... is it just me or is the world's spinning?

"Amber.. I... can't... breath!" I tried saying before I'll pass out or something. She finally let go of us. Air! Good, fresh air!

"Sorry..." she said, giggling. Oh, Amber... Too much time with Alfie?

"So, should we, like, go celebrate?" Mick suggested.

"Yeah!" Alfie said, excited. "We can go to the new Italian restraunt down the street. We all love Italian food, especially Nina!" it's true, eveytime we're going out Nina wants Italian.

"Okay, but I have to go get changed before we go. Meet you in Alfie and I's apartment in thirty minutes?" Amber asked. Of course, the beauty queen. But she's right, we should were formal clothes.

~~after thirty minutes~~

"Jerome! Let's go!" I yelled to him and he got out of our room, jumping on one leg, trying to put his shoe on.

"I'm ready, Trix!" he said after he finally managed to put his shoe on. I'm marrying a genius. Then he raised his head. "You look beautiful as always!" he said and grabbed my hand. I just grinned, rolled my eyes, and followed him to Amber and Alfie's apartment.

I was wearing a simple blue skirt and a dark green tank top. Maybe it wasn't formal enough but I liked it, and I'm Patricia Williamson (for now, I'll be Clarke in six months) and I don't care what people think about me.

We just entered Amber and Alfie's apartment without knocking because we heard everyone's voices inside.

"Hey! Are you ready to go?" Jerome asked them as we walked in.

I have to say, the other girls were dressed more formal than me.

Mara wore a black and white dress. The skirt of the dress was plaid with black and white. The top was black ans it fitted her exactly. She also had on her zebra necklace that Mick bought her for her last birthday (this and a hamster. Mara really loves hamsters).

Amber wore a very Amberish dress. It was pink and had a black fabric belt on it. **(I think, I'm not really good at describing clothes.) **She also had her pink teardrop earings. It was actually very pretty.

Last one, Nina. She was wearing a blue dress with white dots and we could barely see her baby bump. She had her white flat sandals and a light blue necklace in heart shape.

"Ready!" everyone said in unision and then looked at each other, chuckling.

"You know what they say," Jerome said, suddenly turning fake serious. "A day is not a day without a weird experience". Alfie and I nodded in agreement, grinning.

"Who says that?" Fabian asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Jerome, didn't you know?" I said and winked at Jerome.

"That- explains it. okay, let's go!" Fabian said and we finally left the apartment.

~~at the restraunt, eating~~

"It's not fair! How come she gets to eat a lot of food and when I do that people say that it's not healthy?" Mick said. He still don't get it.

"Because, Mick," I said slowly, making sure he'll get it this time. "Nina is pregnant. There's a little human in her tummy, you see that bump? It's because of the baby, and Nina needs to eat for the baby too. You get it?" I said it like I'm talking to a three years old boy. This time, he nodded. But then he smirked and decided to tease us by playing the idiot.

"But Patricia, how did the baby get to Nina's tummy?" he said, smirking innocently. I mean, if it's possible. Nina choked on her pasta and Fabian spit out his water. We all just started laughing.

"Well, you see, Mick," Jerome started to explain, "When Nina and Fabian love each other they..."

"lalalalalalalalala I don't want to hear it! lalalalalallala!" Nina said as she stuck her fingers in her ears. Speaking of weird stuff...

"So, anyway, they..." Jerome tried to continue but Fabian cut him off.

"Can we get our bill please?" He yelled to the waiter.

"Wait! Fabian! Okay, okay, sorry. Nina, you can put the fingers out of your ears now". Mick said. "We still need to toast!" he reminded us and we all grabbed our glasses.

"To Patricia and Jerome!" Amber said and we all took a sip.

"To Nina, Fabian and the baby!" I said and we all took another sip.

"And to Amber, Alfie, Mara and Mick for being together!" Fabian said and we all took a sip. Again.

"To my amazing British friends and husband!" Nina said. Another sip.

"For out great American friend!" Mara said. Sip.

"For all of us!" Alfie said.

"For all of us!" we repeated and took are final sip.

I learned two things from our toast. One, always let Alfie make the toast, it's going to save us a lot of time.

Two, never make a toast with sprite.

Jerome's POV

~~back at the apartment~~

"I never told you that? No way. I'm sure I told you." But she shook her head again.

"And you never wondered why we have a guitar in our room?" I laughed.

"We have a guitar in our room?" she asked, suprised.

"Yeah! What do you think it is?" she chuckled at me. I joined her chuckled as I pulled out the guitar.

"Hey, would you sing me a song?" Patricia suddenly asked, watching me.

"Of course I will. Actually, when we were eighteen I learned a song to sing to you. And I think I still remember it... ready?" she nodded and I started playing the guitar and singing.

_"__Oh, oh, oh__  
><em>_Oh, oh, oh_

_You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables__  
><em>_Left a small town and never looked back__  
><em>_I was a flight risk, with a fear of fallin'__  
><em>_Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts_

_I say, "Can you believe it?"__  
><em>_As we're lyin' on the couch__  
><em>_The moment, I can see it__  
><em>_Yes, yes, I can see it now_

_Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?__  
><em>_You put your arm around me for the fist time__  
><em>_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter__  
><em>_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together__  
><em>_And there's a drawer of my things at your place__  
><em>_You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded__  
><em>_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

_But we got bills to pay__  
><em>_We got nothin' figured out__  
><em>_When it was hard to take__  
><em>_Yes, yes_

_This is what I thought about:_

_Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?__  
><em>_You put your arm around me for the fist time__  
><em>_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter__  
><em>_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?__  
><em>_You saw me start to believe for the first time__  
><em>_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter__  
><em>_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_And I remember that fight, two-thirty AM__  
><em>_You said everything was slipping right out of our hands__  
><em>_I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known__  
><em>_Then, you took me by surprise__  
><em>_You said, "I'll never leave you alone."_

_You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water.__  
><em>_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.__  
><em>_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.__  
><em>_She is the best thing that's ever been mine."_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter__  
><em>_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you believe it?__  
><em>_We're gonna make it now__  
><em>_And I can see it_

_I can see it now__"..._

"Oh my god! Jerome, this was amazing! And it's... everything that happened... it's almost like it's our story! I mean, except for the beginning... What song is it?" she couldn't even speak.

"It's Mine, of Taylor Swift. And when I wanted to sing it to you four years ago I thought that it's a little similar to us, but now I'm sure it's really similiar. The fight on two thirty a.m was real, you remember? I was so afraid I'm going to lose you that night..." she grinned at me.

"But here we are now, six months from our wedding. There's nothing that could happen to us, we'll stay together forever." She's so sweet.

I guess I just swept her off her feet. Literally, I lifted her and threw her on the bed while she's giggling. I leaned over her.

"If you're mine, I'm yours." I whispered to her ear. So she kissed me in respond.

**I got a few things, it's impotant, so please read :)**

**1) the whole story is going to be in Patricia or Jerome's points of view.**

**2) the girls' restraunt outfits are on my profile, if you want to check it out.**

**3) There's a poll on my profile, please vote, I want to know!**

**4) I really love it when I make the characters sing, it's fun choosing a song, and I know that it's weird.. but okay.**

**So good night, and REVIEW! xD**

**Can you believe it took me two days to write that? But, school.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it takes me long time to update, and I'm sorry. It's just, I have school and ****another story..**

**Disclaimer: One day I will own House of Anubis, but for now... I'm just a normal girl :)**

**Have fun reading it!**

Patricia's POV

It's been a month since Jerome and I went to see the place and we already told our families.

Well, we told my family, everyone was extremely happy, except for my father, who steal can't believe that his little girl is getting married. But I know that he is happy from the inside.

Jerome hasn't told his family yet, he isn't really in touch with them. He's only talking to his little sister, Aileen.

Aileen is fourteen, nine years younger than Jerome and I. She's actually going to the same boarding school and living in Anubis House.

She has blonde hair untill her lower back. She has a cute face, she's skinny, has a few freckles on her little nose, and beautiful hazel eyes.

Aileen is kind of tomboy and a prankster, Jerome taught her well.

I only have one big brother, and he moved to America when I was seventeen, so Aileen is like my sister.

I invited Aileen to come and stay with us during her summer break. It starts today. I wanted to pick her up from Anubis House, but she said that her friend is living a few blocks away and that the friend's mother will bring her.

I wonder how come we never heard of this friend. Aileen stays with us every summer since she's in that boarding school. Which is since we left, she was only eight back then.

I still remember the first time I met her.

_~~flahback~~_

_I was in I and Jerome's bedroom, unpcking. We had moved here two months ago and we are still unpacking. It takes so long with college and learning how to cook._

_At least all of the girls had learned a special 'Trudy meal', Mara and I learned how to make Trudy breakfast, she learned how to cook omlette and I learned pancakes._

_Nina and Amber learned how to make supper. Nina knows how to cook spaghetti and Amber... well, she learned how to make an exellent salad._

_I heard a knock on the door and assumed it was Alfie, looking for Jerome._

_"Alfie, Jerome is still at work!" Jerome was working as a waiter in a big French restraunt downtown. He usually works untill nine p.m. but the pay was good and we needed money to pay for the apartment. _(Patricia's note: we only bought the apartment when we were twenty one, but we rented it before, two years ago. In my flashback we are nineteen).

_"It's not Alfie! It's me!" Jerome yelled, probably smirking._

_"So why don't you just come in?" I yelled back, making my way through the empty boxes to the door._

_"I.. err... left it inside the house!" there are two options, he's lying because he lost his key again, or he actually left his key here. According to Jerome's history with keys, he lost it again._

_I sighed and unlocked the door._

_"Hey Trix!" he kissed me quickly and entered the __apartment, a little girl following. She seemed about eight, or nine._

_"Umm, Jerome, who is this kid if I may ask?" I mumbled in his ear as the girl looking around the room with curiousity._

_"This is Aileen." He said as it was obvious, kicking off his shoes. The Aileen girl saw that and took her shoes off too, but in a more gentle way. She seems fun._

_"And who is Aileen?" I asked him, shooting a look towards the girl. She was now getting closer to Jerome, grabbing his hand with her little one. It was pretty adorable._

_"She's my sister, havn't I told you that she is coming to stay with us this summer?" he raised his eyebroe, suprised. This is Jerome for you._

_Only then the girl talked for the first time._

_"Are you Patricia?" she asked quietly, in her adorable shy way._

_"Yes, sweety. Do you want something to drink? We have some grape juice, I think. If certain SOMEONE wouldn't have drink it all." I shot a glare at Jerome and she giggled._

_"Water is fine, thank you." She said, still smiling._

_"Come on, I'll show you your room!" Jerome picked her on his back, while she's laughing so hard that I heard it to the kitchen._

_I smiled to my self and knew I was going to love this little girl._

_~~end of flashback~~_

There was a knock on the door and then a loud "TRIXIE! It's me!".

"I'll be right there!" I yelled back and ran to the door.

I opened the door and in front of me stood a beautiful girl. Every year she changes something about herself. This year she had... nothing? That's odd.

"Hey Trix! How are you?" she entered the apartment without waiting for an invataion. It's her home, why would she need an invitation?

"Oh, I'm fine, sweety. How are you? I see that this year you havn't changed anything. Do you want to explain?" I asked, grinning at her, looking forward to her grin and then pointing at something that I missed.

But her grin never showed up, instead she was blushing. But it wasn't just any blush, it was a BOY blush! I know because I've seen it so many times before on Nina's cheeks, when we were in high school.

"I-it's just.. nothing." She mumbled, getting redder by the moment.

"You are boy blushing!" I squealed at her. I'm turning into such an Amber. But now she was blushing even more, which didn't seem very possible. "So who is he?" as her not-biological-maybe-mental sister I had to find out.

"Fine, I can't fool you, Trix" she smirked at me, her cheeks still red. "He is the 'friend' that his mom gave me a ride. We've been dating for four months, nine days, and sixteen hours." When she gives details, she gives them all!

"And what is he like?" I asked her excitedly, while taking her luggage to her room. Yes, she had her own room here.

"Looks or personallity?" She raised her eyebrow and followed me.

"Both." I put down her luggage and walked back to the kitchen, making her her usual orange juice.

"Umm.. he's tall. He has dark brown eyes and blue hair. NO! I mean, he has dark brown hair and blue eyes!" she was so nervous, I almost laughed in her face. But I didn't, instead I led her to the living room.

"He's really nice, he's not very popular but he's still sweet." We sat on the couch and I turned on some music. It was on 'Mine' by Taylor Swift.

I'm obsessed with this song since Jerome sang it to me.

"Sounds cute, now, have you told Jerome yet? He was so protective when you dated this Brian last year..." Aileen met Brian while she was here last year and he broke up with her and broke her heart. Kind of, a week after they broke up she saw him with another girl and she slapped him. Jerome was so proud of her.

"Well... No. I was hoping you could help me with that..." she grinned shyly and blushed. I raised an eyebrow.

"Listen, Aileen, just tell him. I'm sure he won't try to kill this guy, whatever his name is..." I said as she was giving me puppy eyes.

"No, it's not going to work this time!" her puppy eyes grew even bigger, if it's possible.

"Ugh, okay!" Aileen started jumping up and down on the couch.

"Yay! Thank you so much, Trix!" she hugged me and kissed my cheek. She always does that when I agree to do something for her.

So I just rolled my eyes.

Jerome's POV

The long day at work finally ended, it was boring today, and I usually enjoy when I'm at work. It's not my old, annoying job, where I worked as a waiter.

Now I do special effects in movies and TV shows. It might not sound the best, but Alfie works as a clown, he performs in little kids's birthday parties. Besides that he also wrote a joke book, a best seller. We were all shocked.

Now he is working on 'Jokes and Funny and Stuff Like That 2'. Weird? Yes it is.

I seriously don't know why Amber is still dating him. I think she said that he's very funny, and cute. And ROMANTIC. Who knew?

Fabian has a better job than me, he owns his uncle's store. His uncle died two years ago and left the store for Fabian, and now he and Nina own it.

They colored it and out on new signs, and of course, cleaned up, and now it looks much better.

Amber is a personal shopper, she really loves it over there. I don't know why, all she does is telling people what to wear.

Actually, it doesn't sound so bad, now when I think about it, you barely do anything.

Patricia is a psychologist. I was suprised when she started learning about it in college, but she said that this is very interesting and that, and I quote, "Alfie, stop sniffing my make up!". He didn't and she hit him in the head with a book.

Mick is an athlete, but he's also a football coach when he isn't busy with competition or anything like it.

Mara is a private teacher, of course. Since I can remember her she wanted to be a teacher. And from what I got, all the kids in the class she teaches love her. She teaches the 1st grade.

When I got out of the elevator in our floor I almost hit Nina and Fabian, who were on the way out.

"Ah, going on a fancy date, are we?" I teased them a little and they smiled.

"Yes, we are, we're out of food." Fabian said, glaring at Nina who smiled shyly.

"Nina, you ate all the food?" I smirked at her, the situation was amusing.

"Hey! I'm pregnant! I need to eat for my little boy too!" Yes, it's a boy. Everyone were extremely happy when they found out.

"Oh, yeah, just don't make little Jerome too fat!" I said, looking at her bump.

"Jerome! We told you a thousand and nine times to stop calling the baby 'little Jerome'! It's creepy!" But they were smiling, I saw it. So I decided to tease them a little more.

"Oh, okay, sorry about that. Please don't make little VICTOR too fat!" I smirked and turned to go to mine and Trixie's appartment.

"Jerome!" Fabian yelled after me, but Nina chuckled, and I knew that Fabian was grinning as well.

I entered the apartment and heard a scream.

"He's here! Yeah I'm telling!" Patricia's voice. But who was she talking to?

"NO!" That was some other voice, was that...?

"JEROME! AILEEN IS DA-" this is the point where she was cut off. I walked towards the whole noise and saw Aileen, on Patricia's back with her hand over her mouth.

So of course I had to start laughing.

Aileen turned her head towards me and Patricia used her suprise to shake her off her back, causing Aileen so fall on the floor.

"Ouch." Aileen said, shaking her head, her hair flying around.

"So, would you both like to explain to me why are fighting in bathroom?" they looked at me, turned their faces to each other, looked at me again and started laughing.

After four minutes of laughing, Patricia finally calmed down enough.

"So it started when Aileen came here and told me she was dating a guy in her house and she wanted me to tell you." Unfortunately for Aileen, who was trying to hit Patricia's back, she was still rolling on the floor, giggling, and she couldn't stop. That's my sister.

"So I asked her for details, he's nice, cute and all of that... And I asked her if he kissed her yet and she said yes, and that they were snogging in the little room under the stairs the day before they left, and that Kyle's best friend, Kyle the boyfriend's name, locked them in by pushing a table on there and that they kissed during the whole time!" I raised my eyebrow at Aileen, who was blushing and mouthed to Patricia 'I'm going to choke you!'.

"And I said that I'm soooo going to tell you about it, but Aileen said that I wouldn't dare and I said that yeah I will and she said nah uh, but I said that of course I will an-"

"Patricia!"

"Oh, right, sorry," she got back into the actual story. "So we started a mini fight and I threw an egg at her." Now I raised an eyebrow at Patricia. She didn't blush, just glared at me. She can be so weird at some occasions.

"And the agg hit Aileen's her so we walked to the bathroom and I helped her clean up. And then you showed up and from now on, you know it all!" She was grinning now and I saw she was about to start laughing.

During the whole story Aileen was rolling on the floor, not able to get up.

So I walked out of the room carefully, leaving the two females on the floor.

~~supper time~~

"Jerome?" Aileen asked, looking up from her pasta.

"Yeah?" I asked back, finishing my sauce mustache. Some things never change. They chuckled.

"Umm.. I wanted to... You know... Because... You havn't told me what do you about me having a boyfriend?" she mumbled and looked down to her pasta.

"I think it's great, congratulations." Her jaw dropped and Patricia gave me a suspicious look.

"But last year you were so protective! What happened? You don't care of your little sister? That's hurting, you know?" Aileen stood up and started yelling at me. I saw Patricia smirking. Why would she smirk, I don't know.

"Hey, calm down! Let me explain it to you." She sat down, and Patricia watched us.

"Okay, remember when you dated Brian last year?" nod. "And the jerk was cheating on you?" another nod. "Remember how you slapped him, and I was so proud?" smirk and nod.

"Well, this time, I know that you can take care of yourself, and if something is wrong, I'm here for you. Besides, in Anubis house, nothing bad ever happens." Aileen grinned happily, and I exchanged smirks with Trixie.

We never told anyone about the mystery.

"So Aileen, we wanted to ask you something." Patricia said, after a few quiet minutes. I'm suprised she didn't ask her yet.

"Do you remember how when you was a little girl you always said that you wanted to plan our wedding? Well, you weren't really little, you were ten..." Patirica continued, getting to the thing itself.

"We were wondering if you would like to plan the wedding." Trix and I both said. You could see how shocked Aileen was.

But then, the suprised look on her face turned into a smile, and her eyes started to be teary.

"You guys! Of course I would love to!" she got up and hugged us. "But.. it would be hard for me to plan it on my own, I'm only fourteen, you know?"

"And this is why we're also going to ask Amber. You know how well you two work together, plus, both of you has an amazing fashion sense." Patricia said, causing Aileen to squeal happily.

"I'm going to work with Amby? This is so exciting!" after that part, she started talking about flowers, and tables and all this wedding stuff, so I just stopped listening.

**I know, I know, it was too long!** **But still, I hope you like it! I'll try to make it shorter next time, sorry... Please review, and tell me what you think of Aileen if you can :)**

**I don't care of bad reviews either.. as long as I know how I can get better, or at least, WHAT DO YOU THINK.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Almost 3 months. I am so, SO sorry! My laptop was broken and then I had a block and then.. Ugh, sorry!**

**This chapter id dedicated to all of you, House of Anubis lovers, because you're all awesome, and MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis :)**

**Oh and if course, all outfits, on my profile! :D**

Patricia's POV

Nina's tummy was really showing right now and the doctor said that the baby will start kicking soon.

It has been a month since Aileen came, and I barely got to spend time with her.

She was always with Amber, planning the wedding.

Of course sometimes they called me to help them, because I had to decide on certain things, it was MY wedding, after all.

That's why today Aileen and I are going to see a movie and then to the best Cafe in the city.

"Aileen? Are you ready?" I called while knocking on the door of her room.

She was getting ready in there for the past twenty-five minutes.

"Yeah, coming!" the door opened to reveal Aileen.

She was wearing a white tank top that said "I love cupkae", her favorite blue jeans shorts, her gray all stars (which I bought her for her birthday last year) and her daisy earings.

"Hey! Look at you, so pretty!" I said after checking her out.

"Thanks! You look awesome yourself!" She returned the compliment.

I was wearing a striped black and white tank top, dark green skinny jeans, some black shoes I didn't even know I own and my hair was back in a braid.

"Come on, let's go!" I pulled across the hall and out of the apartment.

~~After the movie, in the Cafe~~

After we ordered and sat down, Aileen started to talk.

"So, Sis." Aileen said, smirking. Her smirk was identical to Jerome's smirk. She never calls me Sis unless she wants something. Uh oh.

"What do you need?" I asked suspiciously.

"What? Why do you automatically think that I need something? That is so hurtful!"

"Oh please, you don't think I know you? Not to mention that you are Jerome's sister..." She chuckled.

"Fine, you got me!" She grinned at me. "I wanted to ask you if we can go and buy your wedding dress and the bridesmaids's dresses tomorrow."

That kind of shocked me. We have three months untill my wedding and she wants to buy the dresses now?

"I know, the wedding will be in a long time, but..." Now Aileen seemed a bit nervous. "I wanted to help you pick the dress, and I have to leave in a week. You know how we need to be in the house a week before school starts."

"Fine, we'll go tomorrow! But Nina comes with us too, I need at least one sane person!" Aileen nodded in agreement.

Nina wasn't one of my bridesmaids, because she would be busy with the baby. It's the same with Fabian.

Instead of him, there's my brother. Which means that instead of Nina, there's Aileen.

And Mara is my maid of honor. She's my best friend, since Joy and I are no longer friends.

Actually she is kind of my enemy. We all hate her for what she did.

But I don't want to think of her now.

Suddenly, Aileen stood up.

"Kyle!" She ran over to some guy. He was tall, had dark brown hair and blue eyes.

That's Aileen's boyfriend!

I had to smirk at the thought of how could I embarass her.

She is my sister, right? Well, not exactly, but it feels like it!

I know! I've got the perfect idea!

Aileen and the boy hugged and he kissed her cheek.

"Leeny! What are you doing here?" He asked, walking her to a table.

"I'm here with my siste- Oh shit!" She turned around and started to walk towards me, holding Kyle's hand.

"Kyle, that's my sister. Well, not exactly. She's my brother's fiance, but she's like my sister." I grinned at Kyle and shook his hand.

"Hello, you must be Aileen's boyfriend!" He nodded quietly and Aileen blushed a little. "I'm Patricia, but you can call me Trixie, everyone does!"

"Nice to meet you, Trixie! Leeny told me about you!" He grinned a large grin, and I saw that he's not as shy as I thought he is.

"So what are you doing here? Don't you live, like, thirty minutes away from here?" Aileen said after bringing a chair to Kyle so he can sit with us.

"We havn't seen each other the whole summer, so I wanted to come visit you." Aileen blushed.

"That's very sweet." She whispered quietly and kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to leave you two here to catch up with each other, BUT!" They looked up at me, concerned about what I was going to say. Were they afraid of me? Ha ha. "But, Kyle, you're coming to have supper with us, and the rest of the family." Kyle looked relieved, but Aileen's eyes widened with fear.

'No. Way. He's not ready for that!' She mouthed to me.

I chuckled.

"He's coming!" I said and walked out of the cafe.

I took out my phone and pressed 7 on speed dial.

"Hey!" A friendly voice answered me.

"Hi Nins, listen, I need you to tell the other girls to be at my place in ten minutes. Okay?"

"Sure, Trix!" I grinned.

"Thanks, Nins, you're the best!"

"I know that, now I gotta call them. Bye!"

"Later!"

I hung up and started walking up the street.

I live five minutes from the cafe, but I need to change into clothes that I don't have problem with ruining.

Somehow, most of the time the four of us are cooking together, it ends up with a food fight.

Which suprisingly me or Amber start. I think living with Jerome (or Alfie, in Amber's case) changed my (and Amber's) thiking about food fights.

I kept walking and got to the elevatore.

I waited a few moments and then the door opened and a little girl and her puppy came out.

"Hey Nikki! How's mum today? Is she feeling better?" Nikki, the little girl, was a girl I used to babysit when she was younger, three years ago.

Since we lived in the same building, we stayed friends.

"Yeah, she's better. Trix, can I ask you two questions?" She asked in her little cute voice.

"Of course, what is it?"

"Uh, the first one.. Is it true that Aileen is here? Mum wants someone to babysit me and Sammy when she's going to the doctor tonight." Sammy is Nikki's twin sister.

Nikki's father had died of cancer four years ago, when she and her sister were only one year olds.

"Oh, yes, she's here." I grinned at her. "But she can't come over tonight, we're having supper with her boyfirned." Nikki looked down, sad, so I knew this is time to tell her what's on my mind.

"But I thought of an idea, that you and Sammy will love!" She looked up again, curious. "Would you like to come over now, with Sammy, and both of you can help me, Mara, Nina and Amber cook? You can bake your famous cookies, I havn't tasted them in months!" Nikki's smile was so big, I couldn't stop smiling myself.

"That would be so great! I just have to take Pancake for a walk and then I'll tell Sammy and we'll come! Thank you Trix!" She was so happy that she skipped her way out of the building.

Just before she was out, I remembered that she had another question.

"Wait, Nikki!" I called and she turned around, still smiling. "You said that you want to ask me two questions.. What was the other one?"

"Oh." She blushed slightly, barely noticable. "Actually, it's something Amber told me."

Oh no, if Amber said that... I'm probably going to explain her now about why Amber loves abs so much. Last time it was so hard.

"Amber said two things. The first one is that Nins is pregnant, which is weird, because... Sammy said that she has a pillow in her shirt in case she trips over something..." Nikki said quietly, obviously embarassed because of her sister.

I could barely hold back myself from laughing.

A pillow in her shirt! Where did Sammy bring that from?

But I couldn't laugh. "Why don't you ask Nins yourself abuot that later, okay sweety?" I grinned at her and she pulled her award winning smile back out.

She may be only five, but she's deffinately going to be an actress, a singer or a model when she grows up. Maybe even all of them.

"Now, what was the other thing Ambs told you?" This time her blush was deeper. Great, this must be about why Amber has a carton figure of shirtless Robert Pattinson.

Maybe Nikki shouldn't visit Amber that much...

"Oh, that... Amber said that, uh, you and Jerome are getting married.." I havn't told Nikki? But she also didn't know about Fabian and Nina's baby...

But she only got back from her grandmother's house last week after being there a few months when her mother was sick..

That explains it.

"Why don't you see yourself?" I grinned and showed her my hand with the ring. Nikki's eyes got bigger and she opened her mouth a little in shock.

"Patricia! It's so beautiful!" She wrapped her arms around me. "Congratulations..."

We stayed like this, hugged, for a few moments and then I remembered that the girls are probably in my apartment and I should be there too.

"I have to go, okay Nikki? But don't forget to come over with Sammy later!" She nodded and I walked in the elevator.

~~In the apartment with the other girls~~

"Hey girls, sorry I'm late, I was talking to Nikki and- What happened here?"

I finally turned around to look at them and what I saw... It was shocking.

"Amber! Nina! Mara! You started the food fight without me?" They looked down, ashamed of themselves.

"I am disappointed of you." But I said it with a grin on my face. "Come on, let's start cleaning it up. Nikki and Sammy are coming to help us later, and we don't want to be bad example, right?" They all nod quietly.

After a few quiet minutes of scrubbing tomato sauce off a wall, one of us dared to talk.

"Girls, I know what's gonna make it better!" Amber said and pulled her iPod out. Music, of course. We always use music, but we also always forget to put on music.

She turned her iPod on.

Long Live by Taylor Swift started playing. Amber is addicted to Taylor Swift.

With music we worked much faster, and had our usual sing along thing.

After ten minutes, we finally finished cleaning and started making food. Mara's making pasta, Amber's making a salad, Nina's making a banana cake and me... I was the supervisor.

Every time we cook one of us has to watch that nothing goes wrong.

After about ten minutes of cooking, there was a knock on the door. Nikki and Sammy.

"I'll get it" I told the girls and went to the door.

"Hey Nikki and Sammy, why don't you come in?" I said and the two girls walked in shyly. Then I noticed that their mother was also there. "Hello Tammy, how is your head?" Tammy is a nice woman, but she is sick most of the times. She is only three years older than me, she's 26, and the twins were born when she was only 21.

Since we moved to this building, we've been friends. Not as close to me as the Anubis girls, but still, she is amazing.

"It's okay, just a headache." But I knew she was lying. Tammy always had headaches, since her huband died.

But still she was a great mother and loved her daughters more than anything.

"Oh, I hope it will get better soon." I said and she nodded with agreement.

"Thanks, Trix. And thank you for watching the girls, I didn't know what to do, and they can't come to the doctor with me." She smiled sadly.

"You know how much I love them, and Aileen missed them, so much! She asked me a few times if they're back yet, she'll be so happy!" Tammy nodded again. "Sorry I didn't ask earlier, but would you like to come in for a drink? Nina can make her delicious tea..." Tammy loves Nina's tea, it help her with her headaches.

"You know how much I would like that, but I have to go, it's going to take a while to get to the doctor."

"Oh, okay, I hope the doctor will help!" We grinned at each other and she left.

"Okay, Nikki you can start making your cookies and Sammy, do you want to make your special home made ice cream?"

"Yes!" They both said in unison and then started laughing.

"It happens a lot lately." Sammy explained and I smiled at them.

Jerome's POV

That's it, after a long day at work, I'm finally going home!

To my loving fiance, my great sister and to a group of psychos that I call my friends.

"Girls, I'm home!" And the girls showed up. But not the girls I expected to.

Mara, Nina, Amber and Patricia.

And then I heard the squeal.

"Jeromy!" And two little girls showed up and junped on me.

The Anubis girls started laughing like idiots.

"Sammy! Nikki! I havn't seen you in such a long time!" I hugged both girls and they chuckled.

"So why are you all here?" I asked after letting them go.

"Oh, right, I was going to call you." Patricia said and I rolled my eyes, grinning. "When Aileen and I were in the cafe, we met Kyle, Aileen's boyfriend. So I left them there to catch up, because they havn't seen each other all summer, and invited him to supper with us and the rest of the family, which means Anubis House and Nikki and Sammy if they want to."

Wow, that's going to be a fun evening.

"There's only the cake and cookies that we're waiting for, and they will be ready in 30 minutes, and Aileen and Kyle will probably be here in an hour, so we should get ready." Amber said and all the girls nodded and left out to their own apartments to get ready and bring the boys.

"Will you hang out with Sammy and Nikki meanwhile? Okay, thanks!" Patricia said and ran to her room.

"Hey Jeromy, can we play hide and seek?" Sammy asked, making puppy eyes.

"Of course we can, you don't have to puppy-eyes me!" I chuckled and started counting.

~~30 minutes later~~

"Okay, I'm done, and just in time so the cookies and cake won't burn!" Mara and Mick were the first one to arrive.

I could almost read Mick's mind: 'I'm so lucky to have Mara!'. I have to admit, she looked pretty nice.

She was wearing a dark green dress, tall black heels and silver heart earings.

It was nice, but I knew Patricia will be much more beautiful.

She turned off the oven but left the cookies inside. "So it won't get cold."

"I'm here, I'm here.. No need to worry!" Amber said as she walked in quickly, Alfie following her. It was kind of funny, since his mouth was open with amazement. I guess he still hadn't realized that he's dating Millington.

She, too, looked good.

Amber wore a dark purple dress, which had a silver belt on it, white heels, a small pink heart necklace and pink heart earings.

It was nice, but too Amberish for me.

"Did something burn? I hope not!" Nina saide as she entered, Fabian by her side, having a proud look on his face.

'My wife is fat, yay!' that must be what he's thinking.

Of course I know that it's nothing like that, but can't a man joke with himself without being judged? I guess not.

Nina Rutter wore a dark grey dress and short silver heels. She also had a blue and silver bracelet and it looked nice.

All the guys came to sit with me on the couch. Sammy and Nikki still played hide and seek, but I got tired.

"So what do you think of Aileen's boyfriend?" Alfie asked me and all the guys stared at me.

What are they, girls? Suddenly they're all... Gossipy...

"I'm okay with it, she's a big girl, she can take care of herself." They all looked at me suspiciously.

"Okay, if you say so..." Mick said and started talking to Fabian.

"Is everyone here yet?" Trixie said and the next thing I saw was my beautiful soon-to-be-wife.

She was wearing and dark blue strapless dress and black sandals. She had her butterfly necklace and I just wanted to lift her and spin her around in the air.

And as everyone knows, Jerome Clarke gets what he wants.

"Jerome! Put me down!" She giggled and I grinned.

Patricia only giggles when I pick her up.

"Of course, my princess." I said, causing all the other girls, including Sammy and Nikki to 'awww'.

Suddenly the door opened and Aileen and a boy, I guess Kyle, walked in.

"Hey, everyone! This i- Nikki! Sammy! I havn't seen you girls in such a long time!" She immediately ran over to the twins and hugged them.

"And I'm Kyle, nice to meet you all!" Kyle introuduced himself with a smile and closed the door behind him. "Hey Trixie! And you must be Jerome, Leeny's brother?" He asked.

Leeny. He already has a nickname for her. But it's okay, right Jerome? Yes, it is.

Great, I'm talking to my mind.

"Yes, I'm Jerome, nice to meet you Kyle, Aileen told us so much about you!" Aileen turned around quickly.

"Did not! I mean.. I did talk about you a little, but-"

"Only every meal! Kyle took me there, Kyle did that, Kyle-Kyle-Kyle..." I said, causing Aileen to blush even harder.

Kyle just chuckled and grabbed Aileen's hand.

"Aww aren't you two adorable together?" Amber squealed. "You're like young Fabina, except that you're not Fabian, and Aileen is not Nina.. I know what you are! You're Kyleen!" Haha, that's gonna be fun!

"Hey, I'm guessing you're Amber? Leeny told me abuot you so much! She said that you're planning Patrome's wedding together..?" Oh no, he called us Patrome. Amber's gonna love him.

"Aww you have a nickname for her? That's just so adorable! And yes, I'm Amber and this," She pulled Alfie over out of nowhere, "This is my beau, Alfie!" He nodded at Kyle.

"Nice to meet you two! Hey, Alfie, Leeny told me that you wrote a joke book, and since my brother is a prankster and I wanna get back at him, can you teach me some tricks?" Suddenly Alfie looked much more interested, "Come on, my dear boy, a lot of information, not enough time to learn." And he put his arm around Kyle's shoulder and started walking him around the room while all the other stared at him.

"Okay everyone! Come to the table! Supper's ready!" Nikki called in her childish voice, causing all of us to smile at her.

We sat down and Mara brought the pasta and meatballs.

So inviting... But I can't have a food fight, not when Nikki and Sammy are here.

We started eating and chit-chatting nicely, and I was just talking to Patricia about our date last week when Nina screamed.

"Ow! The baby.." She yelled, "It just kicked!" She grabbed Fabian's hand and put it on her bump.

"It kicked again!" Fabian yelled happily and stood up.

Now we all stood up and rushed to put our hands on Nina's bump.

I couldn't believe that it finally kicked!

It looked like Fabian had even a harder time believing it, because he was practically jumping up and down from joy.

"To the baby's kicking!" Sammy and Nikki called in unison and drank their orange juice.

"To the baby's kicking!" We all repeated and took a sip from our drinks.

**And that's it. I worked on it since noon, and now it's 1:55 A.M.**

**I hope you'll review my hard work, even if it's to say bad things, I just want your opinion, is that too much to ask for?**

**Well, good night..**

**Merry Christmas! :D**

**Or Happy Hanukkah, you choose :)**


End file.
